


Their First Halloween

by KaleyMarie



Series: Jaylos Stories [8]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but it's halloween themed fluff, cute boyfriends, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, really just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to go Trick-Or-Treating, but Jay wants to go to Mal's howler of a Halloween party... how will this couple decide to spend their first Halloween in Auradon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: "Carlos wants to go trick or treating (for the candy), but Jay wants to go to this Halloween party Mal's throwing."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (duh!)

“Please Jay! Come on, it’ll be fun!” Carlos pleaded.

“But Mal’s party is gonna be a howler! How can we _not_ go?” Jay asked. Carlos had been trying to convince him to go out trick-or-treating with him all week, and tonight he was pulling out all the stops as it was the last day before the big night.

“But think of the candy! People give it out for _free_! And… I’ve never gone trick-or-treating before. I wanna experience what a normal Halloween is like…” Carlos trailed off and looked down at the ground, his look of begging turning to one of sorrow as he sat down on his bed.

Jay looked over at his boyfriend and sighed, hating that he had been part of the reason that he had that look on his face. He got up from where he had been sitting on his bed and moved across the room, sitting down beside Carlos and placing an arm around his shoulders as he murmured, “Okay. If it means that much to you… I’ll go.”

“Really?” Carlos replied, turning his head to look him in the eye.

“Really. I mean it’s not like this is the last Halloween we’ll ever have in Auradon right? We can go to a party next year,” Jay said, smiling when he saw Carlos’ eyes light up in excitement.

“Thank you!” Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay’s middle and pulled him into a hug, “And I know just who we should dress up as!” Carlos exclaimed, moving out of Jay’s arms and reaching for one of his notebooks.

“Oh?” Jay asked, only somewhat worried about what Carlos had in mind.

“Yup,” Carlos replied, “And it’s a surprise.” Carlos smirked at Jay as he flipped to a blank page in the notebook, using a pencil to roughly sketch out his idea that he would give to Evie later to design.

“Should I be worried?” Jay asked as he saw Carlos start scribbling furiously.

“Maybe,” Carlos grinned, already knowing that this Halloween would be the best one ever.

 

* * *

 

“So… what do you think?”

Jay stared at Carlos, completely floored by what he had decided to dress up as for Halloween. He was wearing powder blue pants with a matching vest, gold lace outlining the fabric. His shoes were gold and curled at the end, almost like slippers, and he had a gold necklace around his neck with matching gold bracelets around his wrists.

“Jasmine? You’re going as _Jasmine?”_ Jay choked out, still not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Uh-huh,” Carlos replied, “And you’re going as…” He trailed off as he held up some puffy white pants and a purple vest, biting his lip as he waited for Jay to catch on.

“Aladdin? Babe, that’s strange on so many levels,” Jay said.

“I dunno I- I thought it was cute is all,” Carlos’ grin started to deflate at Jay’s reaction, worried that he had crossed over a line with his idea.

Jay mentally kicked himself when he saw Carlos shrink into himself, moving to take his costume out of Carlos’ hands as he quickly said, “No, no it is! It is cute, and I love it.” Carlos looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of a lie, and relaxed when he could detect none.

“Then go get changed,” Carlos demanded as he pushed Jay towards their bathroom, “We’ve got some candy to collect!”

 

* * *

 

“C, why are we walking so far? I’m sure the houses back there have just as much candy as every other one,” Jay mumbled as he shuffled behind his boyfriend, cursing the fact that his costume didn’t have very supportive shoes.

“I’m just looking for… Ah! Yup, this is the place!” Carlos replied, taking Jay’s hand and pulling him up towards the door before ringing the doorbell. Jay was too tired to realize that Carlos hadn’t even yelled ‘Trick-Or-Treat!’ when the door opened and he was greeted to a smirking Mal in an angel costume,

“Mal?” Jay asked, looking from her to Carlos in confusion, “What’re…”

“Surprise!” Carlos interjected as Jay struggled to put the pieces together, “I knew how much you wanted to come to the party, so I thought that we could come after a little bit of candy collecting.”

Jay looked at Carlos in shock, his confusion turning to understanding as he grinned at the smaller boy, pulling him towards him for a hug.

“You’re amazing,” Jay whispered.

“Yeah,” Carlos replied, moving so he was looking directly into Jay’s eyes, “I know.”

Jay laughed and leaned down to capture Carlos’ mouth in his, only pulling away when he heard wolf whistles coming from the party goers watching through the door.

“You know if you want you can get a room…” Mal offered as she pointed to the upstairs of the house, dodging Jay’s hand when he moved to punch her.

“I think we’re good for now,” Jay replied, taking Carlos’ hand in his own.

“For now,” Carlos murmured as he wrapped a hand around Jay’s waist, smirking up at him devilishly as he continued, “But later we might need to take Mal up on that offer, because you look _extremely_ hot in that costume…”

Jay wrapped an arm around Carlos shoulders and pulled him closer, hoping that no one was looking at him too closely to see him blush crimson.

Yes, this Halloween was definitely the best one ever.


End file.
